Warriors Lemons
by SkyW0lf
Summary: Kinky warriors lemons. No boundaries. Taking requests.
1. Request Forms

(Fill out one for each involved character, except minor characters. Usually just two or three, more if you like.)

Name: e.g. Mistshadow

Age: e.g. 14 moons

Gender: e.g. Female

Description: e.g. Gray, long haired, blue eyes and a white chest.

Sexuality: e.g. Straight

Current relationship status: e.g. Single

Sexual Experience: e.g. Virgin

(General info)

Love, lust, or rape: e.g. Rape

Kinks: e.g. Watersports

Length (guidelines, not rules. I may not be able to get the story long enough, or it may become longer, but I'll try my best): e.g. 1k words

Plot: e.g. She is hunting in the forest, in heat for the first time but unaware, when a tom appears and offers to take away that uncomfortable feeling inside her.

Anything else: e.g. They do cat 69

Note: Many lemon writers have boundaries. Not me. I will write anything, and I mean anything. Go mad.


	2. Mistshadow (OC) x Chickenclaw (OC)

I turned slightly as a twig snapped behind me, distracted from my hunt. The sudden noise made the mouse I was stalking scuttle to safety, and I swore as I stared after its retreating tail.

I spun around and prowled into the bushes, tail lashing angrily behind me. I had been feeling hot and bothered all day, and had assumed it was because I was hungry. The kill pile was sparse, so I decided to leave it to those who could not hunt for themselves, and to find my own food. Seeing that food disappear sparked a white hot flash of rage inside me.

I squeaked as a heavy weight landed on my back, twisting and lashing out. A yowl sounded from above me as my claws caught skin, and the weight disappeared.

I scrambled to my feet, breathing heavily, to see Chickenclaw standing there. He had a shallow scratch across his shoulder, and his eyes were slitted in anger.

I had never liked Chickenclaw, seeing him as a weakling who gave nothing to the clan and ate too much. He was overweight, and it showed.

He snarled at me. 'What was that for?'

'You attacked me!'

'You need help!'

Pausing, I stared at him, confused. 'What?'

'You've been feeling strange all day, correct?'

'Yes...' I sat, curling my tail around my legs to listen to him.

'It's because you're in heat, mousebrain! You need a male to help you feel better!' He was standing side on, head turned to look at me, and I noticed his member was sliding from its sheath. Quickly looking away again, I licked my dry lips. 'I... What?'

He sighed. 'Come closer.'

'No!'

'Mistshadow, all females go through this. They just don't talk about it. They sneak to the forest with a male and satisfy their urges.'

'How do you know so much about this, anyway?'

'Because I've been helping the young females since I was an apprentice. Let me help you!'

That struck me as a little creepy, but I supposed that it couldn't do any harm. I had, of late, been interested in the opposite sex, and even if Chickenclaw was repulsive, he could be practice for when I bagged myself a better one. 'Alright.'

He grinned, showing chipped yellow teeth. 'Come here, pretty little miss.'

I swallowed, my mouth dry. Leaves crunched beneath my paws as I stepped closer to him. He didn't tell me to stop until I was right beside him.

'Now... Lie down on your back, and open your mouth.'

I did as instructed.

He walked over me until his engorged member swing above my face, then crouched down. The tip of his cock entered my jaws, and I instinctively closed my mouth, sucking a little. It tasted salty, and was a little sticky.

I rolled my tongue over it, yelping a little as the sharp barbs caught the delicate inside of my mouth. I was just getting into my stride when I felt a gentle pressure against my clit.

His tongue moved in slow strokes, rough and pleasurable. I shivered with delight, and he made a noise of approval. We stayed like that for a while, his dick in my mouth and his tongue against my pussy, before he stepped off me. I felt damp, and glanced back to see a small trickle of something running down my back leg. Ignoring it, I glanced back to Chickenclaw to see his next move.

'Stay still.' He hissed, positioning himself behind me. I braced all four paws against the dirt.

At first, he simply rubbed the tip of his dick against my clit, before he began to enter me. I gasped, my whole body shaking as pleasure coursed through me. He started slow, growing faster and harder, my frame rocking under his weight. I closed my eyes and imagined he was Feathershaft, the handsome deputy of our clan.

I felt warmth inside me, and dripping liquid. At first I thought he was cumming, before I smelt the unmistakable odour of urine and realised he was pissing inside me! Disgust rushed through me, before I realised I liked the feel of the liquid inside me, and fell back into the joy of the sensation.

Eventually, he did come, jerking as the salty scent filled the air. He draw away from me, but spasmed again, and pale cum spattered my coat.

I turned, and the illusion was broken. It was unmistakably Chickenclaw there, not Feathershaft, and I tried to act like I hadn't been taken over by the idea that he was someone else. I brushed against him, but any affection was gone from his eyes, as he turned, disappearing into the forest. I was left covered in cum, with piss still dripping from inside me.

He lied. The strange feeling did not go away when he had his way with me. And it did not for three more days.

I didn't see Chickenclaw for about a week, guessing he was avoiding me. I had washed the evidence away in the lake, and acted as though nothing had happened.

After about a month, evidence was apparent, as my nipples darkened and my belly swelled. I became sick in the mornings, and soon enough I was confronted and told to go the the queens den.

About five weeks after that, I gave birth to two healthy girl kittens and one stillborn tom. I named them Clawkit and Shaftkit, and enjoyed watching them grow.

Someone else did too. I often caught Chickenclaw watching my two kittens with something in his eyes that I was sure wasn't fatherly love. I expected that, in roughly fourteen months, I would find one or both of them washing themselves in the lake too, as his evil cycle continued.


	3. Smokepaw x Dogs

**_For Smokepaw_**

I glanced around me at my patrol mates, catching Mistshadows eye. I could feel the need to defecate, and I twitched my whiskers at her before disappearing into a bush.

I was crouched, ready to do my business, when a strange scent filled my nostrils. It was thick and acrid, burning at the back of my throat. Pausing, I stood, breathing deep. My face twisted into an expression of disgust.

I poked my head from the bush, ready to tell the others, but they had already moved on out of sight. I decided to go and check it out myself - whatever it was, I had no doubt I could handle it.

Mud slipped beneath my paws as I trotted toward the scent. I was aware that I was nearing the twoleg camp, but the scent was getting closer and closer, so I continued.

I came into a clearing, with a hollow in the centre. Reaching the lip of the hollow, I looked down to see five enormous dogs, tied to a pole with some kind of leash. I gave a gasp of horror, spinning in my heel and trying to run, but I slipped on the mud, planting myself face first in it and sliding down to the middle of the hollow. My coat was smeared with muddy streaks.

I felt hot breath against my back, and curled into a ball, sure I was about to be torn to pieces. Instead, I felt a paw roll me over onto my back.

The dogs stared down at me, inquisitive. One pressed his nose to my stomach and breathed deeply. I squeaked and wriggled as his nose moved further downward, first nudging my sheath then snuffling at it, but the heavy paw held me firm.

I was transferred between paws, as each dog sniffed my sheath. The hot breath and proximity had caused my member to slide out a little, and one dog licked it, making it come out further. They seemed to enjoy this, and continued. I lay on my back, a paw against my chest and a dog licking my cock. Despite myself, I had to admit it felt good.

A second dog stood over my face, his member emerged from its sheath but not completely hard yet. He lowered himself down, until his dick was inside my mouth. I struggled at this, but before I could do anything he began to fuck my mouth with fast, thrusting twitches of his pelvis. His dick was huge, and I was forced to deepthroat him. The constant lapping at my own dick continued, and I twitched my hindquarters. I hated that I was enjoying it.

Suddenly, the lapping stopped, and a place was cleared near my rump. A new dog appeared, dick ready, thrusting it into my tail-hole. I jerked, feeling almost as if I was being torn apart - I was much too small for him.

The dog at my mouth drew out, and I gulped air, only for him to spew cum all over my face. Pale spunk filled my eyes and nose, blinding me. I sneezed, spraying his coat.

As if at a signal from him, every dog crowded around me. A different one began to fuck my mouth, as the others brushed their dicks across my coat, leaving smears of precum.

The dog at my tail hole jerked, and I felt his warm cum fill me. It dripped from inside me, mixing with the mud in the ground. He pulled out, another taking his place.

The dog currently fucking my mouth suddenly cums, and, unable to spit due to his cock blocking my jaws, I am forced to swallow. A little dribbles from the corners of my mouth, but the majority goes to my stomach, distending it. As he has cum now, he retreats, allowing the fifth and final dog to take his place.

Him and the one at my back end cum simultaneously, lifting me completely from the ground with their happy twitches. They both draw back, leaving me exhausted in the mud with cum dripping from both holes and smeared over my grey fur. If anyone could see me, they would think I was a white cat.

I close my eyes, about to drift into darkness, but I feel something wet splash against me. It comes with a sour smell, somehow familiar. I open my eyes to see the lead dog pissing onto my coat, a long stream of yellow urine. Soon, the others join in. One aims his stream directly for my ear, filling it, but I am too tired to respond, simply lying there.

The next round comes fast. Something heavy and earthy smelling drops onto my jaws, which are slightly agape. I just have time to realise what it is before a paw mashes the shit into my face. Similar logs are dropped all over my body, and rubbed in well.

The dogs leave me alone from then, wallowing in my misery.

The next thing I know, I can feel something constricting my middle. I open my cum and shit smeared eyes to see a twolegs staring down at me. It laughs, long and loud. As it pulls down part of the pelt around its legs, I see a flaccid member hanging there. It positions the tip between my jaws, thrusts deep once, then pisses down my throat. I swallow dumbly, any fight I ever had now gone.

He throws me as far into the undergrowth as he can once he is done, and I lie there, paralysed, until the patrol comes to find me.


End file.
